


Yellow Eyes See Yellow Things

by Ian_is_so_very_lost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, soul, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_is_so_very_lost/pseuds/Ian_is_so_very_lost
Summary: Eyes are the key to the soul.





	

It was universally known that you can only see things that are the natural color of your soul mates eyes, everything else is a mix of blacks, whites, and grays. When you meet, you see all the colors.

 

Hunk was an oddity, like most of his group. He could only see yellow. Not like yellowish brown. Straight up yellow.

Lance tried to trick him into eating a lemon but he knew.

 

Lance said he could only see brown and sometimes he could see little bits yellow or red. But he told Hunk in private that he started seeing all of them at the beginning of Garrison training and knows his soul mate was but he was rejected by him so… so Lance pretended not to care.

 

Pidge could see all of the colors. They still don’t know why. Still doesn’t care.

 

It wasn’t talked about.

 

Then they met Keith and Shiro.

They got launched into space with a giant ass supposedly blue robotic lion.

They find themselves on a planet.

They meet space Zelda and she sends them to find their lions. At least Hunk can see his lion because it is Yellow.

The issue of soul mates and vision doesn’t come up again in his mind until he went to Balmera with Coran.

He saw her and he could see all the colors around him.

She was a collage of colors.

 

She was beautiful. 

She was beloved.

Hunk suddenly knew what his Mama meant when she said she knew she was meant to be with his Mom.

She stared at him and they... connected.

 

He felt whole.

He felt loved.

Hunk thought his colors would fade when he left Balmera but they didn’t.

He almost wished they would.

 

 

He tried not to think of soul mates as much.

**Author's Note:**

> i will do klance and shallura if pressed because that would be interesting to see their pov  
> toodles (^3^)/""'''''''''''''<3


End file.
